The Phoenix Chronicles
by kattyluvee
Summary: This picks up directly after the series finale. Buffy thinking Spike is dead goes to L.A. with the other survivors. Her dreams are filled with Spike standing in the flames calling out to her for help. Chapter 1 updated & 3 added
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Phoenix Chronicles

Rating: R mostly for adult situations.  There will be explicit sexual situations and violence later on.

Pairings: Buffy and Spike (who else?)

Plot: This picks up directly after the series finale.  Buffy thinking Spike is dead goes to L.A. with the other survivors.  Her dreams are filled with Spike standing in the flames calling out to her for help.  Can't give too much else away without giving the plot away.    
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns it all.  They just come out to play for a bit with me.    
  
Feedback: Please…let me know what you think @ katty_luv@hotmail.com   
  
Distribution: Sure.........just let me know.

**A/N:  I would like to thank ****Anyanka0705 for reminding me that Dru is actually Spike's sire in the BTVS universe according to BTVS "Fool for Love."  ****For all purposes and events within this story BTVS "Fool for Love" never happened.  In my story Angel is Spike's sire as stated in BTVS "School Hard" and Angel "In The Dark."  ****I hope this adds a little clarification and offends no one.  Thanks for your reviews.  They really help!******

** New Beginnings – Chapter 1**

Only a few days have passed since Spike gave his unlife to save us all.  There is a hole in my life that he used to fill.  I cannot let myself think about this though as there is still so much to do.  All over the world, there are girls that have become slayers.  Giles and I have discussed briefly the need to contact these girls.  He wants to start setting up a new Council or something close to it.  This Council will not be as restrictive and secretive as its predecessor.  There is just so much to do and I am so tired.    
  
We drove straight to L.A. after it happened.  Angel's hotel was a welcome sight as we had lost everything in the fight against the First.  The L.A. crew helped tend to the wounded.  Rooms were cleaned and freshened up so that we might have a clean place to rest.  I remember in the church...what he said.    
  
  
********Flashback**********************************************   
  
  
"Can—can we rest now?  Buffy...can we rest?"   
  
  
**********end flashback****************************************  
  
  
I hope he is resting wherever he is.  I still cannot believe he is gone………..

  
TBC.    
  
Please R/R


	2. Goodbye to You

Disclaimer: Joss still owns it all and he won't share it with me.  pout

Songs: I Want to be Sedated by the Ramones  
           Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch

I have many quotes from the show in this chapter and would like to give credit to the writers of BTVS.  In addition, credit goes to Buffyworld.com whereas I would never have been able to remember all those quotes.  Thanks.

  
  


A/N: In my universe there is no Kennedy.  I didn't like her on the show and never thought she was Willow's type.  She was way too pushy for Willow.

**Chapter 2 - Goodbye to You**

"I smell something yummy!" said Dawn as she bounced down the stairs.  Her eyes widened almost comically as she took in the enormous platters of eggs, bacon, biscuits, donuts, bowls of fresh fruit, pancakes, waffles, and French toast.  "Where did all of this food come from?" 

"Oh, Angel called up Wolfram and Hart and had them bring in all the food," said Willow as she took a bite of her waffle. 

"Wolfram and Hart…I've never heard of them.  Are they like a restaurant that delivers?" as she walked around the table fixing her plate. 

Willow giggled as she heard this.  "No silly they are a law firm."

Dawn's eyebrows shot up when hearing this.  "Well is that something different they do in L.A. cause I have never heard of a law firm that delivers food?  Oh, I know it's like those gas stations that are half gas station and half McDonalds!"

Willow smirked.  "No, Angel is the head honcho there now, so all of their resources are at his disposal."

"Cool," said Dawn as she munched on a piece of bacon, "Definitely gonna take advantage of this.  It's been awhile since I've seen so much food."

"Well eat up there's plenty more where that came from," stated Angel heading towards Willow as he strolled into the kitchen.  He casually leaned up against the counter looking at Willow, "Has Buffy been down yet?"

"Nope, not yet."  said Willow as she eyed him warily.

Angel turned around running his fingers through his hair and sighed. 

Willow looked up meeting Dawn's eyes and then looked back down sighing deeply.  Glancing back at Angel, she stood up and walked over to him.  She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  He turned around and she slowly pulled him into an embrace.  Her head resting on his shoulder she mumbled, "She's hurting right now and she needs us more than ever.  We have to be there for her."

Angel held Willow rather awkwardly as he tried to comfort her.  He pulled back from her embrace slightly.  "I know, but I feel like I am responsible for her pain.  I am the one who gave her that amulet.  I didn't know that much about it and discouraged her from wearing it because of this.  I was going to wear the amulet myself, but Buffy wouldn't hear of it.  I never thought that she would give it to Spike to wear.  I didn't know it would kill him.  I know that Spike and I didn't get along, but he was my childe and I feel a great loss now that he's gone.  You know she has kept to herself since she got here and hasn't left that room.  She refuses to discuss any of what happened and I heard her crying last night.  She was crying for him.  I wanted to go to her, but I knew she wouldn't let me in.  She's not sleeping or eating.  She has not left that room in three days and three nights!  How many times have you seen her come out and eat something?"

Willow's eyes shown with unshed tears as her heart went out to her friend upstairs.  She had tried to get Buffy to open up on the bus ride to L.A., but Buffy had insisted that she was ok.  Willow had known instinctually that Buffy was trying to be strong for them all.  In addition, when Willow had asked what had happened with Spike, Buffy had refused to answer.  She had closed herself off for the rest of the trip not speaking to anyone.  "Angel she won't talk to anyone right now.  She needs some time to herself.  You have to understand what Buffy must be going through.  There must be the big guilt thing going on.  You know she treated Spike badly for last few years.  Even after, he had proclaimed his love to her and had proved himself repeatedly.  They had grown very close the last few weeks before the fight with the First.  I truly believe that she had fallen in love with him.  Nevertheless, she has not confirmed or denied it.  Moreover, if she did fall in love with him think of what she must be going through to have lost him so quickly after realizing that love.  I mean…………..the heartbreak would have to be immense.  My heart breaks for her.  She needs time because that is the only thing that will help her now."

Upstairs Buffy sat in the window looking down with unseeing eyes at the people as they went about their everyday lives.  It wasn't that long ago that she would have loved to be one of those people.  Now she just wanted her vampire back.  She wanted Spike.  She wanted to be able to go to bed at night with his arms wrapped around her tight.  Now she would never feel his arms again.  Why…………why did he have to die?  It wasn't fair.  She had denied him for so long.  Never told him how she truly felt.  She had loved him almost from the time they had brought that house down together.  She smiled remembering that memory.  They had brought it down with their frantic, violent lovemaking.  She remembered how he had looked at her almost in awe.  She had felt like she was on a pedestal and he was worshiping her.  She missed him so much!  She would move heaven and earth just to feel his arms around her again.  She walked across the room and leaned over the duffle bag.  It was full of Spike's things.  She had grabbed his CD's and a few of his black t-shirts and black jeans just in case something happened and they couldn't get back to the house.  Xander and Wood had taken everyone's things to the school and had loaded them on the bus.  She was grateful that she had gotten a few of her own things out as well.  There were her mom's picture albums, some odd and end mementos and of course Mr. Gordo.  She leaned over Spike's duffle bag and grabbed her own pulling out Mr. Gordo.  She smiled as she looked at her stuffed pig.  How many times had she called Spike a pig?  She wondered if he had ever known that her favorite stuffed animal was one.  Her smile soon faded as she caught a glimpse of one of Spike's trademark black t-shirts hanging out of the bag she had packed for him.  The tears flowed anew as she pulled the t-shirt from the bag and brought it up to her face.  She inhaled deeply.  It still smelled like him.  Smoke with a faint wisp of liquor.  She held the t-shirt tightly to her body wishing he were wearing it right now.  She was never going to see him again.  There was a whole world of wrong with that.  She stood up, then walked across the room, and reached for some tissue.  Dabbing the tears on her face she walked back across the room and sat down in front of Spike's duffle back.  She reached for his CD's and started looking through them.  Of course, he would have had the prerequisite Sex Pistols, and the Ramones.  Smiling she put the Ramones CD in the CD player selected the track she wanted to play and pressed play.

_Twenty-twenty-twenty-four hours to go  
I wanna be sedated  
Nothing to do, no where to go, oh  
I wanna be sedated  
  
_

_  
Just get me to the airport, put me on a plane  
Hurry hurry hurry, before I go insane  
I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain  
Oh no oh oh oh oh_

She remembered when she had heard Spike singing this song for the first time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**He begins to hum, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.  Buffy gives him a look, which he doesn't notice.    
SPIKE:  (sings) I wanna be sedated...  (stops singing, looks at Buffy)  Do you like the Ramones?**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That was the first time he had admitted his feelings for her.  She sighed and looked through the rest of the CD's.  She stopped as she got to Michelle Branch's.  She took the Ramones CD out of the CD player and put it back in its case.  Sitting it aside, she took the Michelle Branch CD out of the case, put it in the CD Player, selected the track she wanted to play, and pressed the play button.

_Of all the things_

_I've believed in_

_I just want to_

_Get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_Oh_

_But I do not cry_

Counting the days

That pass me by

She couldn't believe he had this CD. It wasn't his type music, but she knew why he had it. This CD had the song that was playing at the Bronze the night they kissed beneath the stairs. Their kiss had been so passionate. He had ignited something in her that night.

_I've been searching_

_Deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing_

_Are starting to get old_

_It feels like _

_I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years_

_Were just pretend_

Even then, he had known, but she had denied him. Her tears steadily made their way down her face as she hung her head. She wished she could see him just one more time. She wrapped her arms around herself.

_And I said_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything_

_I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that_

_I tried to hold on to_

She had thought that they would have more time.  She had put them on hold until after the fight with the First and now he was gone.  He hadn't believed her admission of love at the end, but part of her wanted to believe that he had just said that so she would leave. 

_I used to get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that_

_I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes and_

_You chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

She closed her eyes as she remembered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Spike:  Nice work, luv. **

**Buffy: Who are you?  Spike:  You'll find out on Saturday. **

**Buffy: What happens on Saturday? **

**Spike:  I kill you.**

**Buffy: It's your lucky day, Spike.  Switch! **

**Spike:  I'd rather be fightin' you anyway. **

**Buffy: Mutual.**

**Spike (to Buffy & Angel): I may be love's bitch, but I'm man enough to admit it.**

**Spike (to Buffy): Just say yes and make me the happiest man on earth.**

**Buffy: You were stealing? **

**Spike:  Well, yeah.  Can't exactly work the counter at Burger Barn, can I? **

**Buffy: Wait, are those pictures of me?**

**Spike:  Are you naked under there?**

**Spike: You can't deny it.  There's something between us.**

**Buffy: Loathing.  Disgust.**

**Spike: Heat.  Desire.**

**Spike: I love you.  You're all I bloody think about. Dream about.  You're in my gut ... my throat ... I'm **

**drowning in you, Summers, I'm drowning in you.**

**Spike:  I know you'll never love me.  I know that I'm a monster.  But you treat me like a man, and that's....**

**(Spike to Buffy): Every night, I save you... **

**(Spike to Buffy): Are you up for some rough and tumble?**

**Spike:  I'm in love with you!**

**(Spike to Buffy): ****I seem to recall a certain amount of connecting.**

**(Spike to Buffy): A 100+ years, and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of- you. (Buffy looks away; he reaches toward her face)Hey, look at me. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me.(a tear rolls down Buffy's cheek)I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you.  And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Buffy.**

**(Spike to Buffy): It was the best night of my life. If you poke fun at me, you bloody well better use that, 'cause I couldn't bear it. It may not mean that much to you, but-**

**Spike:  Well, you're not staying here.  You can't buy me off with shiny beads and sweet talk.  You got Angel breath.  I'm not gonna just let you whack me back and forth like a rubber ball.  I've got my pride, you know.  
Buffy: I understand.  (turns to walk away)  
Spike:  (cuts her off) Clearly you don't, 'cause the whole "having my pride" thing was just a smokescreen.  
Buffy: (sighs with relief) Oh, thank God.  
Spike:  I don't know what I would have done if you'd have gone up those stairs.**

**Spike:  (amazed) I can feel it, Buffy.  
Buffy: What?  
Spike: (looks at her) My soul.  It's really there. Kind of stings.**

**Buffy: (worried) Spike!  
Spike: I mean it!  I gotta do this.  (holds out his hand to stop her)  
_Buffy laces her fingers through Spike's, and they burst into flame together.  
_Buffy: (softly, looks into his eyes) I love you.  
Spike: No, you don't.  But thanks for saying it.  (another earthquake; Buffy lets go of his hand)  Now go!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Opening her eyes, she sighed as she stood up. She walked across the room putting the CD case back in Spike's duffle bag and then retrieved one of his t-shirts. She walked over to the bed and laid down clutching the t-shirt to her breast. She closed her eyes and listened to the rest of the song as she drifted off to sleep.****

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything_

_I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that_

_I tried to hold on to_

_And it hurts to want everything_

_And nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours_

_And I want what's mine_

_I want you_

_But I'm not giving in this time_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything_

_I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that_

_I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that_

_I tried to hold on to_

_And when the stars fall_

_I will lie awake_

_You're my shooting star___

**~*~**

**TBC  
  
**

**  
  
**

**Please R/R as it really really helps with the writing.  ******


	3. Dreams

**Disclaimer: Joss still owns it all and he won't share it with me.  pout**

**Song by **Sarah McLachlan

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 3 - Dreams**

**She heard a voice calling to her in the distance.  It was his voice…Spike's voice softly calling her.  His voice like that of a siren was acting like a beacon pulling her, tugging her in its direction…the direction of his voice.  That's when she saw him.  It was as if the scene from the last time she had seen him was playing out again for her.  Except this time he was standing in a fire.  The flames engulfed him.  He didn't look as though he were in pain though, until he saw her.  Her heart went out to him.  The look on his face was of utter heartbreak.  As she looked up into his eyes, her heart almost stopped.  What she saw did not surprise her.  Those beautiful cerulean eyes reflected utter longing.  He still longed for her and his eyes pleaded with her to save him…to save him from the fire.  Was this a dream?  Was it truly him?  Then she heard it again…his beautiful voice.  It was the voice she thought she would never hear again.**

**"Buffy…luv."**

**Her heart swelled to hear his beautiful voice again.  She stood there facing him with open-mouthed awe.**

**"Luv…please I need your help."**

**His voice was so raspy she thought.  Her tears threatened to overtake her again.  She was at a complete and total loss as to what she could do to help him.  "Spike, is it really you?"**

**"Yes, Buffy it's really me."**

**"Oh God!  Oh my God!  Oh Oh!  What can I do?  "  Her tears started anew slowing trailing their way down her face."**

**"Luv don't cry."**

**"Oh God!  Spike I've missed you so much.  I love you.  I told you, but you didn't believe me.  Oh please.  I love you so much.  I want you back!  Please come back to me!"  Her legs collapsed then and she slowly sank to the floor in a heap.  Her sobs racking her body as she started to rock back and forth.**

**Spike's face wore a bittersweet smile as he listened to her.  "Buffy…luv listen I don't have much time and I need your help."  Buffy was not responding to Spike's pleas to listen to him.  He feared he would not have much more time.  So, he called to the slayer in her.  "Slayer I can't believe you would let the death of one good for nothing vampire get you like this!"**

**Something in Buffy snapped when she heard this.  "You weren't good for nothing.  I loved you…so much!  I regret so many things, but the main thing I truly regret is not letting you know earlier how I felt about you.  I loved you with everything in my soul.  The girl in me fell in love with you so long ago, but the Slayer part of me fought it.  Though it wasn't long before the Slayer couldn't deny you either.  She saw the warrior in you and looked upon you as a kindred spirit.  We…I saw so much strength in you…saw what you were and what you had become.  When you told me that night that I was the one...I knew then…I knew you were the only one for me.  So don't you ever, ever tell me you were worthless, because you are what kept me going in those final days before the fight with the First!  I always thought we would have tomorrow, but then you were gone."**

**Spike's face wore a small hint of his trademark smirk as he listened to her rant.  "Luv I knew when you told me that you loved me that you meant it.  Hell, I knew you loved me well before you said it.  If I had told you that I believed you, I know you wouldn't have left.  I couldn't let you stay though luv.  You wouldn't have survived.  I needed you to live though luv.  The others needed you and I needed you to live for us…to carry our love.  I need to tell you something though luv.  I am running out of time."**

**"What is it Spike?"  She stood up and walked closer to him wiping her tears as she went.  She stopped right in front of him.  She noticed that the flames weren't actually burning him or were they.  He was part of the flames, but he didn't seem to be in an actual pain from being on fire.**

**"It won't be long now.  Help me Buffy!  Help me!  It's almost here!  It's almost time!"**

**"Spike what is almost here?"  The panic inside of her was building to an almost impossible crescendo.**

**"The Phoenix will rise!  The Phoenix will rise!"**

**Buffy awoke with a start still clutching his shirt.  Her eyes were frantically searching the room for Spike and then she realized it had been a dream.  She needed to write this down.  She was positive it had been a Slayer dream.  Her mind was racing as she tried to remember everything from the dream.  Not letting go of his shirt, she looked around for something to write on and grabbed a notebook she had been jotting her thoughts down in.  She closed her eyes and began deep breathing to calm herself.  Then she picked up her pen and began writing.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
  
I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
  
But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
  
And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories _

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**Spike hoped Buffy would be able to figure out what he meant.  He had become frantic there at the end because he knew his time would be up in mere seconds.  So the only thing he had known to do was to scream out that cryptic phrase.  "The Phoenix will rise.  The Phoenix will rise."  He could only talk to her in her dreams.  He had known that she was mere moments away from her awaking.  Surely she would have the others research and they would discover the truth about the amulet.  **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**tbc**

**Please read and review.  It truly helps with the writing.**


	4. Research Party Part 1 of 2

**_Author's Note:  I'm sorry it's been so long since I have updated, but real life keeps getting in the way. Here is a short chapter to keep you going._**

**Disclaimer:  I begged Joss to let me have Spike, but he just reminded me that he owns it all.  It's just not fair.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
I have held the hand of a devil  
It was warm in the night  
I was cold as a stone_**__

****

****

**_U2_**

**Chapter 4 - Research Party**

**Buffy closed her notebook and stood up with a look of determination on her face.  She thought to her self.  Enough is enough.  I've been sitting here feeling sorry for myself when I should have had everyone researching that damn amulet.  That was the key to what Spike was trying to tell her.  She knew it.  All right, enough pitiful Buffy!  Now it's time for action Buffy!**

**Downstairs there was a huge conference table sitting in the middle of the lobby.  Angel had brought in the table at Giles' request.  Giles had explained to Angel that a place was needed to set up Research Central.  So now gathered around the table were Giles, Wesley, Willow, Fred, and Andrew in full research mode.  Willow had her laptop open in front of her and was diligently studying what was on the screen in front of her.  Giles and Wes were putting together the groundwork of the New Council.  Fred and Andrew were busy going through ancient texts trying to locate any pertinent information on the new Slayers.**

**This was the scene observed as Angel made his way through the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel.  He paused briefly eying Willow wishing to get her attention.  Willow, who has sensed Angel when he had entered the lobby, looked up and caught Angel's eye and the exact moment he was eying her so intensely.  She blushed deeply at the intensity of his stare as he continued to hold her eyes locked with his own.  Without saying a word, she got up from the table and walked towards him.  He was about to speak when he felt his Vampire senses pick up a slayer.  Not just one slayer either, but a busload full.  He turned just in time to catch the door to the Hyperion open and a huge group of giggling teenagers strolled through the door followed closely by Xander.  As they made their way down the stairs to the lobby, they didn't acknowledge anyone else as they passed through and made their way up the stairs to the rooms above.  Xander and Dawn were the only two who remained in the lobby as the others passed through.  Angel looked down at Willow who was standing close.  He had feelings for the red-head and suspected she did for him as well, but those feelings would have to be put on hold till the current situation improved.  He sighed as his thoughts turned to Buffy as he wondered if she was dealing any better with her loss.  His hand pressed into the small of Willow's back as he guided her to his office.  After they entered, he gestured for her to take a seat.  "As you know Willow, I am extremely concerned about Buffy.  I was wondering if you thought it might be a good idea if you and I go up to her room and speak to her."**

**She chanced a look at Angel. "Well it may be time to speak to her, but I don't think we should gang up on her."**

**"Hmm, you're probably right.  Who do you think should go speak to her?"**

**"Actually I probably need to be the one who does it."**

**"Oh," said Angel as he crossed his office and stood next to the door with his back facing Willow.**

**"Angel, please don't take this the wrong way, but I think maybe Buffy may resent you speaking to her.  Especially, since you are the one who brought her the amulet."**

**Just then Willow and Angel heard someone bounding down the stairs.  Then they heard chairs scraping as if they were being scooted away from the table.  They looked at each other with confusion written on both of their faces.  Angel opened the door just in time to see Buffy striding towards Giles and the others.**

**"Guys, I need your help.  We need to help Spike!"**

**Giles looked at her with concern written on his face.  "Buffy we realize you have been under an incredible strain, but you do realize that Spike is gone."**

**"No, Giles I had a dream last night.  It was a slayer dream and Spike was in it.  He needs our help.  I…we need to figure out how to help him.  Please Giles."**

**The pitiful look in Buffy's eyes was more than Giles could stand.  "Of course, dear we will help.  We will all help," he said as he took Buffy into his arms and held her, while gently patting her on the back.**

**"Thank you," she sniffled.  "Thank you so much."**

**_Please read and review. I need ideas for the upcoming chapters, so suggestions, but not flames are wanted. _**J


End file.
